The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for ice-cream products and an apparatus for the same which enables a consumer to select and nominate the material of the ice-cream products depending on the favorite taste of an individual at a shop.
Ice-cream is known and is a favorable preference of thousands of people as a chilled products prepared by mixing ingredients such as milk, dairy products, sugar, emulsifying agents, stabilizers, colorants flavoring agents chocolate, coffee, nuts, fruit juice, and fruits, chilling during agitation and then freezing in a form.
Since most of the ice-cream sold at a cafe or an ice-cream shop is supplied from a big batch from bulk production, there are many restriction of kinds thereof, and thus, the prefence and favorite flavor of an individual consumer is not accommodated even though ice-cream itself is a delightful selective product with many kinds of flavor variations.